Las Noches de Damned Book
by Kera Hitam
Summary: Tokusatsu Gakuran. Sekolah favorit seantero Tokyo dan salah satu sekolah paling favorit di Jepang namun sekolah itu menyimpan rashasia kelam! Two-Shoots! AU! Final chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1, pages 367: Prelude of The Catastrophe, spell it.**

* * *

Tokusatsu Gakuran. Salah satu sekolah favorit yang ada di kota Tokyo, sekolah yang menampung ratusan siswa maupun siswi jenius dari berbagai daerah, tenaga pengajarnya juga adalah yang terbaik. Di dalam sekolah ini pun mempunyai gedung dengan fasilitas yang dianggap mewah, namun bukan berarti biaya untuk bersekolah di sini menjadi mahal, karena kemewahan yang tersedia disini dibiayai oleh pemerintah. Tidak peduli kalau kalian orang paling kaya seantero dunia atau gelandangan sekalipun, cukup memiliki otak jenius, kalian akan mendapat tiket emas untuk merasakan sekolah di sini.

Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat banyak adalah peristiwa kelam yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini, yang sampai sekarang hanya diketahui oleh kepala sekolah terdahulu maupun para polisi, bahkan hanya segelintir guru-guru saja yang tahu tentang peristiwa ini. Peristiwa yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi….

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are Based from His Manga: Naruto

But Story is Mine

"**Las Noches de Damned Book"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

_Tiga puluh tiga tahun yang lalu._

_._

_._

"Hei, buku aneh apa itu yang kau bawa?"

"E-Entahlah Naru-_kun_, aku menemukan bu-buku aneh ini di lapangan sekolah terbungkus rapih oleh selembar kain hitam yang memiliki bekas seperti terbakar, sangat usang dan juga lusuh." Ujar seorang _descendent_ Hyuuga tersebut menjelaskan. Buku itu berwarna hitam polos, terbungkus kain berwarna hitam dengan lambang aneh di tengahnya.

"Bu-buku ini pun terikat oleh rantai yang me-memiliki lambang aneh di ujungnya Naru-_kun._" Timpal gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan rantai pengikat tersebut pada sang pirang, sahabatnya. "A-Aku merasa buku ini seperti me-menggilku, itu ju-juga alasannya kenapa aku bisa menemukan da-dan membawa buku a-aneh ini. "

"_Ara-ara_, kau seperti mengakhayal Hinata, ayolah kita ini murid Tokusatsu Gakuran. Berpikir logislah, mana mungkin ada buku yang dapat berbicara apalagi memanggil." Sanggah sang pirang dengan tegas namun ramah. Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu murid terbaik Tokusatsu Gakuran, selain pintar, ia sering mengharumkan nama Tokusatsu Gakuran karena kehebatannya sebagai seorang ketua ekskul _Muay_ _Thai_, sebuah beladiri dari Negeri Gajah, Thailand. Ditambah nilai plus karena ia juga memiliki paras yang rupawan, tak heran kalau ia menjadi idola sekolah bahkan terkenal sampai ke sekolah lain.

"Ta-tapi sungguh, aku merasa buku ini seperti be-berbicara kepadaku Na-Naru-_kun_." Aneh memang tapi harus Hinata akui bahwa buku ini bener-benar terdengar seperti memanggilnya. Ada getaran-getaran aneh saat ia memegang buku itu.

"Apa kau sudah melihat isi dari buku itu?" Naruto merasa buku itu menyimpan hawa yang aneh saat pertama kali melihatnya. Firasatnya berkata buruk tapi ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, ia adalah manusia modern, manusia terdidik yang tidak percaya pada hal-hal berbau supranatural.

"Be-belum, aku tidak berani me-melihatnya. Dari luarnya saja su-sudah menyeramkan." Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur tidak melihat isi buku itu. Tapi disisi lain ia juga penasaran terhadap buku yang seperti 'memanggil'nya itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau belum melihat isinya. Sekarang lebih baik kau taruh buku itu kembali ke tempatnya, siapa tahu buku itu milik orang lain yang mungkin terjatuh Hinata." Saran Naruto yang seketika itu membuat Hinata tersentak, _'Kami-sama, Naru-kun benar… Mungkin saja buku ini tidak sengaja terjatuh ketika dibawa oleh pemiliknya.'_

"_A-ano_, ku-kurasa Naru-_kun_ ada benarnya, a-aku merasa buku ini memiliki sesuatu yang aneh. E-Entahlah aku juga ti-tidak mengert." Lalu sang gadis pun merunduk sambil terus melihat buku aneh itu, tak berani menatap sepasang mata _azure_ milik si pirang.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kita segera kembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya." Setelah berkata itu, Naruto segera mengamit tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hinata menemukan buku aneh itu. Walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, namun bagi Hinata, dengan Naruto yang masih menggengam lembut tangannya adalah hal yang tidak bisa membuat jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih cepat. Ah~ kalian memang sangat serasi.

"Nah, dimana kau menemukan bukunya, Hinata?" Mereka sudah sampai di lapangan sekolah, tempat sang Hyuuga muda itu menemukan buku hitam –yang menurut Naruto menyeramkan- itu.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Hinata melepaskan tangannya –karena tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa buku hitam itu- dari genggaman hangat namun dapat membuatnya merasa aman dari si pemuda bermata _azure _tersebut, guna menunjuk sudut di lapangan tempat ia menemukan 'benda' yang sekarang ia genggam.

"Ayo Hinata cepat letakkan kembali, aku sedikit merinding." Ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya atau lebih tepat cengiran khasnya.

BLUSH!

'_Kyaa! Kenapa Naru-kun harus tersenyum _–itu menurut Hinata-_ manis seperti itu. Ayolah hati, tenanglah! Tenanglah!'_

"Ba-Baik Na-Naru-_kun_." Dengan langkah terseok-seok setelah melihat senyum mematikan khas Uzumaki muda itu, Hinata langsung menaruh buku itu kembali ke tempat dimana buku itu sebelumnya berada dan kemudian berbalik menuju tempat sang Uzumaki muda sedang menunggunya.

"Yosh! Ayo pulang Hime-_sama_!" Ah, Uzumaki-_sama_, kau mengucapkan kata yang salah.

'_A-Apa tadi ka-kata Na-Naru-kun? Hi-Hime-sama?'_ Inner yang bergejolak bahkan berkata dalam kegugupan yang liar saat kau sedang bersama pemuda menawan yang dapat meruntuhkan dunia mu dalam sekejap adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh…." Erang sang _descendent _Hyuuga itu saat ia membuka mata. Kasur miliknya yang nyaman, suasana kamarnya yang indah, selimutnya yang hangat. Ah… tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa ia merasa bahwa 5 menit yang lalu ia masih berada di lapangan muda bersama si pirang?

DEGH!

Ia menyadari kebodohannya dan bergegas ingin pingsan lagi. Namun saat ia akan pingsan lagi, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda yang berada tak jauh dari kasurnya, benda itu tersimpan rapih di atas meja belajarnya. Ciri-ciri benda itu: Sesuatu yang mirip seperti buku, berwarna hitam, terbungkus dengan kain hitam yang lusuh dengan lambang aneh ditengah-tengahnya dan sedikit ada bekas seperti terbakar, dan diikat oleh rantai yang memiliki lambang aneh di ujungnya.

Tunggu dulu…. Ia merasa pernah melihat buku itu tapi entah dimana? 1 detik ia masih terdiam, 2 detik…. 3 detik… 4 det-

"KYAAAA!"

Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, Hinata bergegas mencari _handphone _kesayangannyadan segera setelah ia berhasil menemukan _handphone _nya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung menelpon orang yang selalu ada untuknya, sahabat terbaiknya, sekaligus cintanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

_Tuutt…. Tuutt… Tuutt….. _

'_Ayo angkat Naru-kun, ayo!'_ Innernya menyeruakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, bahkan mungkin sudah tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Nghh, ada apa Hina-

"Buku aneh itu ada di kamarku Naru-_kun_!" Bahkan Hinata yang terkenal selalu gagap seantero sekolah ketika berbicara dengan sang Uzumaki muda, menghilang begitu saja tertelan oleh ketakutannya.

"Ngg, apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto malas sambil menggeliat di kasur karena ia masih sangat mengantuk. Salahkan Otou-_san_ nya yang mengajaknya beradu atau lebih spesifik memaksanya main kartu hingga dini hari.

"Buku hitam aneh tersebut berada di meja belajarku! Buku itu ada di kamarku Naru-_kun_! DI KAMARKU!" Teriak Hinata meluapkan ketakutannya, ia tidak peduli jika teriakannya mengganggu tetangganya, masa bodoh dengan tetangganya, pikirnya. Sekarang ia terlalu takut dan bahkan ia tidak dapat berfikir rasional sebagaimana biasanya, terlebih lagi ia sedang sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota, adik serta kakaknya sudah pergi dari kemarin ke rumah sang Obaa-_san _selama 2 hari.

"APA?! Bukannya kita sudah mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya?!" Persetan dengan rasa kantuk, teriakan ketakutan Hinata membuat nalurinya bergerak secara alamiah dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir serta mengirim perintah melalui sarafnya agar ia segera bangkit dan menggerakkan pantat malasnya untuk bergegas ke rumah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hiks hiks, e-entalah tapi a-aku sangat ta-takut Na-Naru-_kun…._ Hiks." Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan disertai ketakutan yang sangat mendalam pada diri Hinata. Ia menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, ia –Naruto Uzumaki- sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi putri kebanggan klan Hyuuga –Hyuuga Hinata-.

"Aku segera ke rumahmu, kau jangan kemana-mana dulu!" Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tak peduli walaupun ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos, yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah harus segera sampai ke rumah Hinata. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah Hinata karena jarak antara rumahnya dengan rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh.

BRAK! Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan barbar, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Hinata setakut ini kecuali saat mereka kecil dulu. Dan sekarang yang dapat manik _azure_ itu tangkap adalah pemandangan yang memilukan. Hinata sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya di pinggir kasur. Dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Sangat. Kacau.

"_Nee_, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku disini." Dengan lembut ia mengusap puncak kepala Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

Penyelamatnya sudah datang. Uzumaki-Sama sudah disini.

"Sudahlah aku disini, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Harus Naruto akui, ia cukup kaget saat tiba-tiba Hinata menghambur memeluknya dengan sangat erat bahkan ia bisa melihat seorang _Shinigami_ melihatnya dengan tatapan buas, menunggunya mati dengan sesak napas.

"A-Aku takut Na-Naru-_kun_, aku ta-takut." Bahkan saat saat takut pun suaranya terdengar sangat memabukkan. _'Apa yang kupikirkan-ttebayo!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kan sudah ada aku disini, apalagi yang kau takutkan." Ujur Naruto tersenyum lembut, bahkan jika Yugitto-_sensei_ sang guru yang terkenal berdarah dingin melihat Naruto tersenyum sedemikian lembutnya, sudah dipastikan ia akan merona hebat. Untung saja Hinata tidak melihat senyuman paling mematikan yang dimiliki klan Uzumaki tersebut karena ia masih sibuk memendam wajahnya didada bidang milik Naruto, mungkin Hinata akan masuk ke fase mati suri jika ia melihat 'senjata' mematikan khas klan Uzumaki itu.

"Kau mau ikut aku atau ingin diam disini?" Ya, Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk membumi hanguskan buku sialan itu karena sudah dengan sangat lancang berada di dalam kamar sang Hime-_sama_ dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati!

"Na-Naru-_kun_ mau ke-kemana?"

"Aku akan membakar buku sialan itu" Matanya berkilat murka dan tangannya menggeram sambil melihat kearah buku yang menurutnya menjijikan, kalau dulu ia sempat sedikit ngeri saat melihat buku itu namun sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Tidak ada ampun bagi yang sudah mengganggu Hime-_sama_ nya, bahkan bagi buku sekalipun.

"A-Aku ikut." Hinata yang tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Naruto memilih untuk ikut walaupun ia masih merasa takut bila melihat buku itu. Mereka pun memutuskan membakar buku hitam itu di lapang sekolah, tempat mereka menemukan buku tersebut. Setelah memastikan buku itu sudah menjadi abu, mereka bergegas kembali pulang, namun jika mereka merasa dengan membakar buku itu semua sudah berakhir, mereka salah besar….

'**Padahal aku sudah menemukan **_**vessel**_** yang tepat, seorang gadis polos! Awas kalian berdua, terutama bocah pirang sialan itu…..'**

Enam hari setelah peristiwa pembakaran buku.

"_Nee_, apakah kau lihat acara tv semalam Hinata? Itu sungguh film yang luar biasa!" Naruto bertanya dengan semangat dan mengebu-gebu mengenai film yang baru ditonton nya, film dengan title 'I'm Number Fouth'. Film dengan jenis _action-fantasy_, salah satu jenis film yang paling Naruto sukai dan Hinata hapal betul akan hal itu.

"Be-benarkah seseru i-itu Naru-_kun_?" Hinata hanya sanggup menanggupi seperti itu karena memang Hinata tidak tahu soal film itu dan semalam ia tidak menonton tv, melainkan sedang belajar. Ciri seorang pelajar Tokusatsu Gakuran memang melekat kuat pada sosok seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Lembut, baik hati, cantik, idaman para pria dan tentu saja pintar, berbeda jauh dengan Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda urakan dan seorang petarung yang ulung. Ia bahkan pernah bertarung dengan 15 orang dari sekolah lain karena berani mengganggu temannya dan ia menang! Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ia adalah seseorang yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati disekolahnya karena sifat baiknya yang tak kenal pamrih.

Yah, setidaknya seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak salah melabuhkan hatinya pada Naruto Uzumaki, mungkin.

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

**.**

**.**

"Cantiknyaaaaaa!"

"Hey, rumahmu dimanaaa?!"

"Boleh ku minta nomer ponselmu?!"

"Kau sudah punya pacar atau belum?!"

Ya, raungan buas namun norak yang dikeluarkan oleh hampir semua anak laki-laki yang berada disalah satu kelas yang berada di Tokusatsu Gakuran itu berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang menjadi _trademark _Tokusatsu Gakuran sebagai sekolah elit. Mereka seperti sekumpulan remaja _impotent _yang seperti baru melihat seorang bidadari turun dari khayangan. Menyedihkan.

BRAK!

"Tenang semuanya! Kalian seperti makhluk menjijikan!" Gaungan buas namun ampuh membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi hening, sangat hening. Bertepuk tanganlah dan membungkuklah untuk Yugitto-_sensei_! All hail Yugitto-_sensei_!

Si murid baru itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman barunya. Matanya _amethyst _nya mengedar mengitari kelas untuk melihat pemandangan kelas barunya. Ah~ kelas yang nyaman dan mungkin teman-teman yang lebih mengasikan daripada sekolahnya yang terdahulu. _'Umm, aku duduk dimana ya?'_ Gumamnya dalam hati, saat ia sedang asik-asiknya menjelajah seluruh isi kelas melalui matanya, mata indahnya menangkap seorang lelaki yang hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan malas. Mata sang pemuda yang berwarna biru cerah itu seperti merefleksikan hamparan langit biru nan cerah di luar sana. Sejurus kemudian, pipi sang gadis hanya dapat merona. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan sungai hatinya.

Tak jauh dari kejauhan, sang putri Hyuuga hanya dapat meremas bagian ujung rok sekolahnya. Ia sebagai seorang gadis dapat langsung tahu bahwa sang murid baru yang mirip seperti dirinya sedang menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan yang biasa Hinata lakukan jika sedang menatap Naruto. Pandangan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pujaan hatinya. Entah kenapa matanya memanas.

'_Tolong jangan menangis… jangan menangis disini.'_

_._

_._

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

**.**

**.**

"_Ano_, kau yang bernama Naruto ya?" Sebuah suara lembut namun asing menggelitik indra pendengarannya, lantas ia menengok ke arah sumber suara dan didapatinya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata dan postur tubuh yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu ya? _Watashi wa no name_ Naruto Uzumaki." Perkenalan yang disertai dengan senyuman tipis namun menawan. Membuat sang gadis hanya dapat mematung dengan pipi merona hebat.

"A-Aaa, na-namaku Shion Taguya, sa-salam kenal Uzumaki-kun." Naruto tersenyum tipis, gadis di depannya benar-benar mirip dengan tambatan hatinya. Pipi merona dengan cara bicara yang tergagap. Namun di salah satu sudut kelas yang sama, Hinata hanya dapat memendam rasa sesak didadanya, ia hapal betul jika si pirang memang mudah akrab bahkan dengan orang baru sekalipun, namun senyumannya barusan, senyuman tulus yang jarang ia lihat.

'_Kenapa Naru-kun? Kenapa kau harus tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya?'_

Ia tahu, ia sadar betul bahwa ia tidak berhak berkata seperti itu karena Naruto bukan miliknya, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam…. Ia benar-benar berharap senyuman tulus itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya, bukan untuk sang murid baru.

'_Kenapa Naru-kun? KENAPA?!'_

'_KENAPA KAU HARUS TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU KEPADANYA?!'_

Tes…. Tes….. Tes…. Kristal bening itu meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan, rasa sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Ia merasa benar-benar sesak. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bisa menahan badai kecemburuan dihatinya saat melihat pujaan hatinya dikelilingi gadis-gadis penggemarnya atau bahkan saat gadis-gadis itu menyatakan cinta pada Naru-_kun_nya, ia masih bisa menahan dan tersenyum manis namun kali ini. Saat ini, ia berpikir….. Bahwa….

Inilah saatnya ia harus merelakan laki-laki yang sudah ia cintai lebih dari 10 tahun, untuk pergi dengan gadis itu.

Inilah saatnya ia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya pergi dari sisinya. Bersama gadis…. Yang sangat mirip dengannya.

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

"Umm, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Ya, ada apa Shion?" Kembali sang gadis hanya dapat dibuat tertunduk dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak kaut melawan pesona sang Uzumaki. _'Kenapa aku harus selalu tersenyum saat melihatnya? Bodoh.' _Entahlah. Satu kata yang selalu ada di benak seorang Naruto Uzumaki ketika otaknya sedang bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat Shion? Apa karena sang gadis _lavender_ itu? Yah, mungkin karena itu. Ia pun kembali mengulum senyum saat mengingat sang Hyuuga muda itu.

"A-Aku ingin-

"Shion! Kau dipanggil oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, beliau bilang kau melupakan sesuatu ditugas yang kau kerjakan tempo hari."

Hmm, tak apalah, ajakan untuk pulang bersama bisa ditunda. Toh, besok ia akan kembali menemui si pirang.

"Aku tinggal dulu, U-Uzumaki-_kun_." Lantas Shion pun pergi meninggalkan meja yang ditempati oleh si Uzumaki-_kun_, Naruto hanya membalas dengan tersenyum, melihat Shion mengingatkannya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Lalu ia torehkan kepalanya ke arah meja si gadis bermaksud untuk melaksanakan kebiasaan mereka saat bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi yaitu pulang bersama –karena rumah mereka memang berdekatan- namun yang ia harapkan tak terwujud, mejanya kosong. Sang pemilik meja tidak ada ditempatnya.

Naruto pun bergegas pergi mencari Hinata, senyum yang sempat terukir diwajah tampannya sirna tattakala usahanya demi mencari si gadis tak mendapatkan hasil, ia bertanya perihal keberadaan Hinata kepada orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Hinata seperti tertelan bumi.

'_Kau dimana Hinata?' _Wajah tampan itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kuat. Ia takut jika sang putri Hyuuga mengalami hal buruk. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi. Ia sudah bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi Hinata, apapun yang terjadi.

"Naruto!" Pemuda dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik menghampirirnya, ia seperti habis berlari maraton bersama Lee dan Guy-_sensei_. Duet maut penggila masa muda dan duet maut bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Kau mencari Hinata kan? Ia berada di lapang sekolah yang di belakang, ia seperti sedang menangis dan aku juga me-

Tanpa menunggu kalimat itu selesai, Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat yang pemuda penyuka anjing itu maksud. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin.

BLARR! CTARR!

Petir pun menhujam dunia dengan ganasnya, awan hitam bergumul mengeluarkan gemuruh-gemuruh seperti geraman yang menakutkan. Ini gawat pikir Naruto, Hinata sangat takut terhadap petir. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ia akan menghajar apapun atau siapapun yang berani membuat Hinata menangis. Langkahnya pun semakin dekat menuju lapangan.

Sedikit lagi ia sampai, ia bahkan bisa melihat siluet seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menyampinginya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di lapangan itu sambil mengarahkan kepalanya kebawah, ia menunduk. Bahunya bergetar hebat, pertanda yang Kiba katakana benar. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadisnya. Sedang menangis.

Ia perlahan menghampirinya, dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati ia semakin berjalan mendekati Hinata.

'_Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?'_ Naruto hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Awan yang semakin bergemuruh tidak mereka pedulikan, masing-masing seperti hanyut pada pikirannya sendiri. Naruto tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak tahan melihat Hinata seperti ini, bahkan menurutnya Hinata dengan keadaan seperti ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat Naruto menemukan Hinata sedang meringkuk ketakutan beberapa hari yang lalu.

GREB!

Hinata membuka matanya dengan paksa saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan kuat sekaligus lembut, aroma _citrus_ pun menguar merasuki indra penciuman Hinata. Ia terkejut, ia hapal betul aroma ini, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki aroma ini hanya Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda dengan senyum mentari yang menghangatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" Ia tetap saja memeluk Hinata, desiran nyaman dan hangat menyapa relung hati Hinata saat ia dengan jelas menangkap nada khawatir dari mulut sang 'mentari'. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab, malahan air mata terus mengalir makin kuat dari dua bongkah permata indahnya dan terus mengalir kebawah hingga bermuara ditangan kekar yang memeluknya.

"Ku-Kumohon, hentikan i-ini Na-Naru-_kun _hiks…. He-Hentikan."

'_Jangan buat aku semakin berharap padamu.'_

Namun reaksi yang Hinata dapatkan adalah kebalikannya, Naruto malah memeluknya semakin erat. Semakin menghantarkan desiran-desiran hangat kedalam hatinya. Mulutnya memang berkata untuk berhenti, namun tubuhnya tidak. Tubuhnya tak kuasa menolak dekapan hangat dari Naruto, Hinata terbuai dan terus terbuai semakin dalam. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan butiran-butiran air yang perlahan turun membasahi bumi. Gemuruh-gemuruh dari awan pun tak sanggup mengguncang indra perasa milik mereka.

"Aku akan berhenti memelukmu kalau kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Hime-_sama_." Hinata semakin terisak saat mendengar Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Emosi yang bergejolak, kecemburuan yang tak bisa ditahan, dan dekapan yang hangat. Saatnya berkata yang sebenarnya, batinnya.

"Hiks, a-aku, aku…. Aku tidak tahan melihat senyuman mu saat menatap Shion! Kau selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya! Hiks, A-Aku masih bi-bisa menahan cemburuku saat ka-kau bersama gadis lain ta-tapi saat dengan Shion….. Kau, ka-kau berbeda…. Hiks, aku tahu, a-aku tidak berhak merasa sperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa me-menahan sesak dihatiku… Ra-rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat orang yang sangat ka-kau cintai menunjukkan ka-kalau dia menyukai ga-gadis lain, Naru-_kun_, sakit sekali…."

Naruto hanya dapat terkejut, sangat terkejut atas pengakuan Hinata. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga, gadis ningrat keturan klan terhormat, gadis pintar yang baik hati, gadis pemalu namun idaman para lelaki itu…. Menyukainya? Menyukai orang urakan seperti Naruto Uzumaki?

Hujan pun turun semakin lebat, mengguyur sang tempat fana ini dengan ganasnya, namun seakan menantang, dua sejoli masih tetap saja pada posisi mereka. Tidak menghiraukan sang langit yang sepertinya makin mengganas menghantam mereka.

Gemuruh pun juga dirasakan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki, tusukan-tusukan _senbon _dihatinyaseperti menertawakannya. Terkadang ia merasa si Hyuuga ini memang menyukainya, ditilik dari sikap dan gelagat yang ditujukan kepadanya namun Naruto tidak ingin berharap banyak, tidak ingin terlalu terbawa oleh perasaan semu ini. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan perihal perasaan si gadis terhadapnya tapi ia urungkan, ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak lama. Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan cintanya ketimbang mengahancurkan sesuatu yang sudah mengikat mereka dengan kuat.

Toh, tanpa harus ada kata _daisuki_ atau bahkan _aishiteru _pun_, _mereka sudah hangat layaknya sepasang kekasih, atau malah lebih hengat dari sepasang kekasih? Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti. Karena menurutnya tak ada kata maupun diksi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka, tapi manusia tetaplah manusia, Naruto tetaplah Naruto, ia terkadang merasa lelah dengan perasaan tak kasat ini. Sekelebat bayangan buruk pun sering datang menghantuinya, semisal jika ada pemuda lain yang dapat memikat Hinata dan membuat gadisnya berpaling darinya dan menyambut pemuda itu tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, mimpi buruk, eh Naruto?

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, gadis yang ia sukai sedang menangis sesunggukan dengan tatapan mata memohon yang sangat memilukan, dan tatapan serta kristal bening yang Hinata tumpahkan secara sukarela itu hanya untuk Naruto Uzumaki seorang…. Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, tampan?

Ya, kau melakukan tindakan yang benar. Sekarang gerakan anggota tubuhmu dan realisasikan apa yang tadi sudah kau pikirkan, Naruto!

Dengan mantap, Naruto mengangkat dagu mungil Hinata, menghapus sungai kecil yang tercipta diantara sepasang permata indah itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Naruto memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat lembut, terlampau lembut malah bagi ukuran pemuda garang macam Naruto tapi untuk malaikat mungilnya, apa yang tidak akan bisa ia lakukan? Ia akan mati-matian melakukan hal yang diatas kewajarannya. Demi Hinatanya.

"Na-Naru-_kun_, a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Sendu-sedan mata Hinata menatap sang pangeran hati, Naruto membuatnya merasa bahwa ia memliki tahta dihati sang pangeran. Kelembutannya, sorot matanya, serta kelembutannya dalam menghapus air mata Hinata. Makin bergetarlah tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya menghapus air matamu, Hime." Bahkan Naruto mengucapkan kata Hime tanpa embel-embel _sama, _dan tak lupa ia menambahkan senyum terbaiknya diakhir ucapannya.

'Senyuman i-itu….. Ke-kenapa terasa le-lebih tulus da-da-dari yang i-ia berikan ke-ke-

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, kenapa harus hujan sih? Mana aku tidak bawa payung lagi, menyebalkan." Sehabis menemui Kakashi-_sensei _15 menit yang lalu, Shion berencana kembali ke kelas hanya sekedar melihat apa si pirang masih berada di kelas atau tidak, namun yang ia temui hanya suasana hampa khas kelas dipenghujung pelajaran. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan kalau seorang Shion Taguya begitu menggilai atau bahkan memuja si _Gaki -_panggilan 'mesra' kepala sekolah Tokusetsu Gakuran untuk Naruto- yang notabene adalah siswa popular kedua setelah sang sempurna dan hebat, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan berbalik arah menuju gerbang timur yang memang paling dekat ke arah rumahnya sambil berteduh menunggu hujan reda.

Jalan. Jalan. Jalan. Jal- DUK!

"Eh? Apa itu?" Shion menundukkan pandangannya kebawah saat kakinya merasa menendang sesuatu dikoridor sekolah yang sunyi ini, bunyinya pun bergema dikorodor ini. Shion pun membungkuk hendak 'memungut' benda aneh yang terbungkus kain hitam dan dililit oleh rantai -yang menurutnya menyeramkan- dengan motif serta lambang aneh di ujungnya.

"Apa ini semacam buku?" Tanya Shion yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh siapapun karena hanya ia seorang di koridor ini. Tepat 7 cm sebelum ia menyentuh benda aneh itu, ia melihat bahwa buku itu bergetar sebentar sebelum kembali diam seperti benda mati pada umumnya. Sontak Shion menjauhkan dirinya dari buku itu sebelum kembali mendekatinya untuk memegang buku itu.

Dan saat ia memegang buku itu. Buku itu memperlihatkan pemandangan, sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya mengerikan, amat sangat mengerikan.

_"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."_

_ "A-Apa yang ka-kau bil-_

_ "Kau pikir kenapa aku tersenyum jauh lebih lembut padamu ketimbang saat aku tersenyum kepada Shion, kan?_

_ "A-Aku, aku-_

_ "Kau tanya kenapa aku selalu tersenyum lembut pada Shion? Karena setiap melihat Shion, aku seperti melihatmu. Entah kenapa dia terasa sangat mirip denganmu. Bentuk mukanya, postur tubuhnya, bibirnya bahkan mirip sekali denganmu namun yang paling membuatku terenyuh adalah matanya."_

_ "Mata kalian sangat mirip, sama-sama indah tapi kupikir matamulah yang lebih indah"_

_ "Hinata, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, mungkin saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu kita mungkin sedang berumur 7 tahun, eh, Hinata? Kau waktu itu masih bocah pemalu yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibumu, hehe. Mukamu saat memperkenalkan diri padaku sangat lucu, aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa momen-momen itu -ttebayo. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah dirimu."_

_ "Kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik dan menawan, bukan lagi bocah dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan. Kau sudah menjadi seorang putri, kau tumbuh jadi kebanggan klan Hyuuga. Kau juga jadi idola sekolah karena sifat dan parasmu. Dan aku sadar, kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk kukejar."_

_ "Aku sempat merasa kau menyukaiku dan aku ingin sekali menanyakannya namun aku tidak ingin salah langkah. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita, cukup menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah membuatku senang tapi kadang aku juga merasa takut kalau-kalau…. Kau terpikat dengan lelaki lain dan berpaling dariku, namun aku tepis keras bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merusak ikatan ini, aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu, melindungimu, menjagamu, walau harus menahan rasa yang kuat dihati ini, sekalipun harus menjadi sahabatmu dan…."_

_ "Harus mengorbankan cintaku kepadamu."_

BUGH!

Buku hitam itu terhempas ke lantai koridor yang dingin, buku yang sudah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi ditempat lain, ditempat sebaliknya sekarang ia berada. Ia tidak kuat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat dan tak ayal ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan hati yang hancur. Mimpi buruk setiap gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta menjadi kenyataan.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, senyuman yang membuatnya merona hebat ternyata bukan karena dirinya dan bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"**Kau ingin Uzumaki-kun menjadi milikmu, kan? Kau ingin mereka hancur- ah tidak maksudku, kau ingin gadis itu hancur dan Uzumaki-kun berpaling kepadamu?"**

** "Aku bisa melakukan itu kalau kau mau."**

** "Kau hanya perlu membuka rantai itu dan semua akan menjadi indah, Shion-chan."**

**.**

**.**

**Las Noches de Damned Book, continued.**

* * *

**Book 1, pages 367: Prelude of The Catastrophe, close it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga chap 1. Oya, salam kenal semuanya, saya author baru tapi bukan pemain baru di dunia ffn ini :$

Fic ini akan jadi two-shoots dan fic ini terinspirasi dari film H dengan judul *ttuuuuuttt* :D nama 'Las Noches' pun di ambil dari salah satu seri film itu namun buat yang tau dan pernah nonton film ini pasti tau kalo fic ini berbeda 180derajatcelcius dari filmnya, saya Cuma minjem unsur bukunya doang hehehe.

Dan chap 2 nanti, insyaAllah 80% mungkin akan fokus ke arah horrornya, jadi tenang aja bagi yg nunggu bagian horronya tinggal tunggu aja chap 2 *ah kampret laga lu kaya ada yg mau baca aja*

Maaf juga kalau banyak kekurangan di fic ini, entah itu typo, plothole, atau kurang disana sini, maklum lah author baru. Jadi, akhir kata mohon bimbingannya minna~


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 2, pages 673: The Living Darkness, opened.**

* * *

**DEGHDEGH!**

.

**DEGHDEGH!**

.

**DEGHDEGH!**

.

"**Ayo Shion-**_**chan**_**, buka rantainya. Kau ingin Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**, bukan?"** Diawali dengan bunyi jantung yang berdetak dan dilanjutkan dengan sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya geraman yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah buku, ya oleh sebuah buku yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibuka. Dan buku itu telah menemukan _vessel_nya, wadah untuk menampung kebangkitannya.

Buku terkutuk yang seharusnya sudah berhasil dilenyapkan ke dimensi lain oleh para manusia _Nepalathic_, manusia dengan kemampuan magis untuk menghancurkan kekuatan _Decoxita_ yang berniat menyebar benih kekelaman di bumi ini, lalu kemudian menyegelnya dalam buku itu. Buku yang dibuat oleh orang-orang _Nepalathic_ di tempat yang sudah musnah akibat peperangan antar _Xentacrogus _ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Buku yang mempunyai nama, _Cograth Deluxath._

Buku yang dibuat dari ekstraksi pohon _Calysion,_ ditulis dengan tinta hitam dari danau _Iganta, _dan ditulis di atas kulit _Croxath, _binatang suci yang dimiliki kaum _Nepalathic_, ditulis dalam bahasa _Xenta, _bahasa kaum _Nepalathic_ dijaman itu sebelum kemudian musnah akibat perang antar _Xentacrogus. _Perang antar manusia suci –Nepalathic- dengan makhluk ciptaan _Goroth _yaitu _Decoxita_.

"**Apa yang kau tunggu, Shion-**_**chan**_**? Cepat buka bukunya." **Geraman mengerikan yang dengan mantap berhasil merasuki pikiran Shion seakan menghipnotisnya, dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mulai melepas rantai yang mengikat buku itu satu persatu.

Rantai bagian atas atau _Quoxe _yang melambangkan langit, berhasil ia buka. Seakan menyahuti, langit pun bergetar saat Shion berhasil melepas rantai bagian atas. Kemudian ia beralih ke rantai bagian tengah atau _Wrothax _yang melambangkan bumi telah dengan sukses ia buka, pijakan tempat ia bertahan seperti mengeluarkan hawa yang kuat serta menyengat bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Dan yang terakhir adalah rantai bagian bawah alias _Decract _yang melambangkan dunia kelambu, tempat dimana para orang-orang _Nepalathic_ menciptakan _Cograth Deluxath _sertaarena peperangan antar _Xentacrogus. _

"**Ah, iya bagus seperti itu Shion-**_**chan.**_** Kau semakin dekat dengan Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**." **Seakan gelap mata saat penghuni tunggal buku _Cograth Deluxath_ itu mengatakan nama pemuda yang paling ia sayangi, yang saat 5 menit yang lalu telah menghancurkan hatinya dengan telak. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia berhasil membuka semua rantai penyegel buku hitam itu, kemudian tanpa suruhan atas buku itu, ia melepas kain hitam pembungkus _Cograth Deluxath._

Dengan perlahan ia lepas kain itu agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa dari buku terkutuk itu. Sampul bagian depan nya dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno namun mengerikan serta rumit di bagian pinggiran buku itu, bagian tengahnya diukir sebuah lambang dengan 3 titik berbentuk lingkaran yang besar dan dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak hitam yang sudah mengerak. Di sekeliling 3 titik lingkaran itu diukir tulisan-tulisan kuno yang tentu saja tak dapat Shion mengerti.

Kemudian dengan lembut, ia usap permukaan buku itu tanpa rasa ngeri sedikit pun. Rasa takutnya sudah dibutakan oleh sesak dihatinya ketika ia melihat semua pengakuan Naruto pada Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu. Seakan kegirangan, buku itu bergetar dan berdesis seakan senang atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion, buku itu senang karena _vesse_lnya sudah tidak dapat merasakan apapun dalam hatinya selain rasa sakit dan…. Benci.

"**Nah, sekarang kau buka buku itu dan baca apa yang ada didalam buku itu, maka Uzumaki-**_**kun**_** akan menjadi milikmu." **Bisikan gaib itu kembali menghipnotisnya, ditambah ia diiming-imingi akan mendapatkan sang Uzumaki. Semakin kelam dan pekatlah keburukan dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia tak peduli jika ia harus menghancurkan Hinata atau melakukan hal buruk lainnya asal ia bisa bersama cintanya, buku ini memberikan solusi yang hebat namun dengan taruhan setimpal yang tak pernah Shion duga.

Dengan nada datar dan dingin ia berucap, "Apa pun demi Uzumaki-_kun_."

_**Le Gorath ux Demo no Garta Delathic**_

_**Xactiact Le Ruso go Decoxita Nogarta**_

_**Socrath ro Demo Ento lo Briath de Nepalathic**_

_**Gotoxa Xubadaro ne Kurathogus**_

_**Nomecda Protilath un Troxact de Gramu**_

_**O Cograth Deluxath…**_

Penggalan kalimat atau yang orang _Nepalathic_ sebut adalah ayat penguncian, telah Shion baca dengan dingin dan datarnya. Bedanya jika yang membaca adalah orang yang memiliki darah _Nepalathic_, ayat itu akan berfungsi untuk mengunci sang _Decroxita, _tapi jika yang membaca adalah manusia murni dan terlebih sedang diselimuti oleh kemurkaan, bisa kalian tebak sendiri kan?

.

_**DEGH! DEGH! DEGH!**_

_**.**_

_**DEGH! DEGH! DEGH! DEGH! DEGH! DEGH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!  
Rentetan ledakan yang dibarengi dengan menguarnya kekuatan gaib yang luar biasa, lembaran demi lembaran dalam buku itu terbuka dengan hebat dan tulisan tulisan berwarna hitam yang terdapat dalam buku itu mencuat keluar dari dalam buku tersebut dan membentuk seperti asap berwarna hitam yang langsung membumbung tinggi ke langit seperti sedang menusuk langit. Tak lama setelah itu, asap hitam itu pun mulai membentuk dirinya seperti ratusan atau bahkan mungkin ribuan jiwa dengan tatapan memilukan. Sepertinya mereka adalah korban-korban yang berhasil _Decoxita_ hisap kebaikannya.

"**GRAAHHH!"**

"**GRRAAOOHHH!"**

"**GRROOOOHHH!"**

Dan auman menakutkan lainnya membahana di dalam koridor sekolah yang sudah hancur lebur akibat kebangkitan para _Decoxita._

" **Akhirnya aku bisa bebas! Setelah ribuan tahun terpenjara dalam buku laknat itu, akhirnya aku bebas! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Shion pun tersentak, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Hanya demi sebuah cinta semu semata, ia bisa jadi gelap mata dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sekarang ia hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan setelah melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu asap hitam yang tak lain adalah jelemaan dari _Decoxita _langsung menyergap masuk melalui setiap pori-pori tubuh Shion, melalui lubang telinganya, melalui matanya, bahkan ada yang masuk melalui lubang hidungnya dan mulutnya pun tak luput dari sergapan asap hitam tersebut. Dan yang Shion bisa lakukan hanya meronta-ronta dengan kuat karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya ketika _Decoxita_ itu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan.

Rasa sakit itu pun semakin menjadi ketika seluruh organ didalam tubuhnya terasa seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan besi panas, kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu raksasa, dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah _Decoxita_ yang ada didalam tubuh Shion sedang lahapnya memangsa jiwa dan pikiran Shion. Ia tanpa ampun menghisap semua kebaikan yang ada di dalam diri Shion dengan tak beperi, dan memompa semua kejahatan yang ada didiri Shion.

Sungai kecil yang terbuat dari darah pun mengalir dari setiap tempat yang dimasuki oleh _Decoxita_ itu, setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Shion, darah yang ada di sekujur tubuh Shion berubah mengering menjadi seperti jalaran segel-segel kuno yang berwarna hitam, bukan merah darah. Menjalar ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Shion seperti jilatan api.

Matanya tak lagi indah dan berwarna _amethyst_, melainkan hitam pekat dengan retina berwana merah menyala dengan titik kornea berwarna hitam, di permukaan wajahnya terdapat seperti garis-garis berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti urat. Rambutnya tak lagi berwarna pirang, tapi berwarna putih kusut dengan bercak darah di mana-mana.

Kuku-kuku dan gigi-giginya berwarna hitam dan tak lagi berbentuk sebagaimana mestinya, kedua tangannya memanjang melewati batas lutut, jari-jari tangan serta kakinya meruncing. Tubuhnya mengering, atau bahkan sangat kering sampai-sampai tulangnya terlihat menonjol dari dalam bungkusan daging serta kulitnya. Bagian ujung jari-jari tangannya seperti dibaluri oleh lumpur yang mengepulkan asap, hal serupa pun terjadi di bagian telapak kakinya sampai batas mata kaki. Lumpur-lumpur yang ternyata berasal dari tanah _Goroth_. Tanah dimana sang _Decoxita_ tercipta.

Proses penyatuan antara tubuh Shion dan Decoxita yang berlangsung menyakitkan bagi Shion pun telah membangkitkan monster didalam tubuh Shion yaitu kegelapan yang mutlak. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak memiliki titik cerah dalam relung hatinya, sebuah kebaikan didalam hatinya sudah berhasil dihisap dan dikonversikan menjadi kegelapan dengan sempurna oleh _Decoxita. _

"**Nah, Shion-**_**chan**_**, bagaiman kalo sekarang kita bermain-main dengan Uzumaki-**_**kun**_** dan Hinata?"**

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

"A-Apa itu tadi, Na-Naru-_kun_?" Mereka berdua melihat dengan jelas pemandangan aneh dan bahkan mendengar suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga dari arah koridor utara sekolah mereka, kebalikan dari tempat mereka sekarang berada. Firasat buruk langsung mengerayangi hati mereka. Keadaan sekolah mereka tak pernah lebih buruk dari ini.

"E-Entahlah, Hinata, aku belum pernah meliahat hal yang seperti itu." Harus ia akui walaupun ia adalah seorang pemuda garang ketua eksul _Muay Thai, _seorang yang sangat ditakuti disekolahnya maupun dari sekolah lain tapi tetap saja saat ia melihat fenomena aneh tersebut, bulu romanya langsung bangkit. Apalagi sekarang waktu hampir sore, dan ditambah langit yang masih gelap karena habis hujan.

Namun, tetap saja ia harus pergi ke tempat itu untuk mengecek keadaan yang sebenarnya, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia bisa melapor atau memberi keterangan pada pihak yang berwajib perihal kejadian aneh tersebut. Membantu sedikit lebih baik dari pada diam dan tidak membantu sama sekali, menurutnya.

"Ayo Hinata, kita lihat keadaan disana." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si gadis, Naruto langsung mengenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ma-Mau kemana Na-Naru-_kun_?" Jujur saja, Hinata termasuk gadis yang penakut dan hal itulah yang mendasari Naruto untuk selalu melindungi dan menjaga Hinata. Tidak ada imbalan yang keluarga Hyuuga berikan padanya atas hal heroik yang ia lakukan, namun semua berlandaskan dari hatinya, keinginan kuat untuk menjaga Hinatanya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Tapi, apakah itu semua bisa terbukti kalau Naruto tahu apa yang akan menanti mereka disana?

"Kita akan mengecek keadaan disana, setidaknya nanti kita bisa memberi tahu kejadian yang terjadi pada pihak yang berwajib, Hinata." Sambil terus mengenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju koridor sekolah bagian utara. Beberapa meter lagi menuju letak ledakan di koridor utara itu dan mereka akan sampai. Tapi sebelum semua itu terlaksana, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau takut Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut, matanya menyiratkan kasih yang mampu menentramkan benaknya, mata _azure_ itu memancarkan kekuatan pada Hinata.

"Kalau kau masih takut, peganglah tanganku dengan erat. Aku tak akan melepaskannya." Imbuhnya sembari tersenyum hangat, tak ada lagi cengiran rubah diwajahnya seperti biasa, yang ada hanya sebongkah senyuman hangat yang menawan. Seakan mengerti apa arti mata serta senyuman yang Naruto maksud, Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan balas tersenyum.

"Selama ada Naru-_kun_, aku tak takut bahaya apa pun." Naruto kembali tersenyum, ia akan selalu melindungi Hinata, tekadnya untuk terus melindungi dan menjaga harta klan Hyuuga tersebut menjadi semakin kuat, tekadnya berkobar semakin dalam, bahkan aura positifnya semakin mencuat berbanding lurus dengan tekadnya.

Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan setelah tadi berhenti tepat 15 meter sebelum mereka sampai di lokasi ledakan yaitu di koridor utara Tokusatsu Gakuran. Mereka menyiapkan napas, semakin mengeratkan genggaman masing-masing, dan berucap di dalam hati masing-masing bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa belum saatnya maut memisahkan mereka, semoga.

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

Pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, puing-puing bekas tembok yang hancur akibat ledakan keras, potongan-potongan kayu yang sepertinya adalah pintu-pintu yang berada di koridor itu, asap yang masih mengepul serta debu-debu berbahaya yang berterbangan di udara menjadi pemandangan pertama yang bisa retina mereka tangkap. Koridor itu seperti bekas terkena rudal perang, hancur lebur dan tak berbentuk, koridor yang dulunya adalah koridor indah yang sering mereka lewati kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa tempat ini seperti habis terkena bom?!" Entah Naruto bertanya kepada siapa, Hinata mungkin? Tapi orang yang dimaksud hanya diam saja dalam keadaan syok, tangan yang gemetar melihat pemandangan itu serta mata yang terbelalak.

Tiga menit mereka habiskan hanya untuk terkejut dan bertanya entah pada siapa atas sesuatu yang sedang mereka lihat, selama itu pula asap serta debu masih setia menggerayangi udara namun dalam kurun waktu tiga menit tersebut, intensitas ketebalan asap serta kuantitas debu semakin berkurang. Pemandangan baru yang akan sesegera mungkin mereka lihat semakin setia menggelitik indra pelihat mereka dan sepertinya Kami-_sama_ tak henti-hentinya memberi mereka kejutan pada hari ini.

Buku sialan yang mereka yakini telah mereka hanguskan menjadi abu 10 hari yang lalu, kini tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah atau bisa dibilang di pusat dari lokasi ledakan itu. Buku yang nampak jelas telah dibuka karena rantai pengikat serta kain hitam pembungkus buku tersebut sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi buku tersebut berada.

"Na-Naru-_kun_, i-itu i-tiu-

"Aku ju-juga tak tahu, Hi-Hinata." Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk di tengah-tengah perayaan _Hanami, _kenapa buku itu bisa kembali utuh padahal sudah mereka bakar sampai jadi abu? Bahkan mereka jelas-jelas masih ingat saat mereka membakar buku itu di lapangan sekolah, mereka sendiri juga yang membuang abu dari buku itu tak jauh dari lapangan sekolah.

"**Hai, Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**. Hai juga, Hinata." **Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata tidak sendirian di tempat itu, mereka kedatangan sosok yang sangat 'manis' dan menyapa mereka dengan aduhainya. Dengan takut-takut dan gerakan kepala yang sangat perlahan, mereka menengok ke arah di mana suara itu menyapa mereka.

"Ka-ka-kau siap-pa?" Naruto bahkan tergagap lebih mengerikan dari pada Hinata yang sedang melihat dada bidang Naruto dihari yang panas.

"**Kau sungguh jahat Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**, baru ku tinggal beberapa menit, kau sudah lupa padaku. Menyebalkan." **Jika yang mengatakan itu adalah Shion yang dulu ia kenal dengan wujud yang 'normal', maka ia tak keberatan jika harus atau bahkan dipaksa sekalipun untuk mendengar dan melihat rajukan imut dari Shion, namun sekarang berbeda. Dia tak tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk berbicara barang sepatah kata saja.

"**Coba Uzumaki-**_**kun**_** perhatikan dengan baik, siapa aku? Kan tidak seru jika hendak bermain namun kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang mengajak mu bermain."**

Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok mengerikan yang katanya ingin mengajaknya bermain, ia bahkan punya firasat buruk mengenai permainan yang makhluk itu tawarkan padanya. Bahkan sosok ini mirip _Sadako_ dengan tambahan 'aksesoris' di sekujur tubuhnya, yang sering ia lihat dalam film-film horror milik temannya.

"**Hinata juga akan ikut bermain, benar kan Hinata?"**

"Be-Bermain? Bermain apa? Apa ma-maksud mu sebenarnya?" Sungguh rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menyeret Hinata dan berlari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari makhluk mengerikan ini, tapi apa daya? Makhluk itu mengeluarkan aura yang dapat membuat lawan bicara dihadapannya mematung seketika tanpa bisa menggerakan kakinya seujung jengkal pun.

"**Ah, kau tertarik Uzumaki-kun? Bagaiman kalau bermain 'lepaskan kepala mu lalu tertawa sekeras kerasnya seperti ini'."**

Syut. Dengan mudahnya kepala si makhluk mengerikan itu terlepas dari tempatnya berasal dan segera mencondongkan kepalanya yang sudah lepas, tepat di depan muka Naruto dan Hinata.

"**Hihihihihihihihihihi. Ayo, Uzumaki-kun –ah, tidak, ayo Hinata, sekarang giliran mu."**

Dan berteriaklah mereka berdua sekeras kerasnya!

"GYAA!"

"KYAA!"

"AYO, LARI HINATA!" Dengan kecepatan maksimal dan tidak peduli apakah ia sekarang sudah menyeret dan tidak lagi menggenggam lembut Hinata, yang penting sekarang mereka harus segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat terkutuk itu. Persetan dengan mengecek keadaan koridor! Nyawanya dan nyawa Hinatam jauh lebih penting dari sebuah koridor sekolah!

"_**Nee**_**, kalian mau kemana? Permainan baru saja dimulai." **Diakhiri dengan tawa yang sungguh sangat mengerikan dari makhluk yang baru saja dengan mudahnya melepaskan kepalanya sendiri seperti anak berumur 10 tahun yang sedang melepas tutup pulpen saat hendak menulis.

"Ayo, Hinata! Kita harus terus berlari! Jangan bergenti!" Ia lebih memilih harus melawan 20 petarung dari sekolah lain sekaligus ketimbang 1 makhluk yang dapat melepas kepalanya sendiri dengan mudah. Kalau melawan manusia, ada bagaian tertentu yang dapat diserang guna melumpuhkan lawannya, kalau sekarang? Naruto berani bertaruh, bahkan jika ia memberikan tendangan _backflip_ maut andalannya, makhluk ini malah hanya akan kegirangan dan meminta lagi.

Mereka terus belari menuju gerbang sekolah bagian utara, karena memang itu adalah gerbang yang paling dekat menuju arah keluar dari sekolah, mereka terus berlari sekuat-kuatnya, Naruto bahkan sekarang terlihat seperti menyeret Hinata karena memang fisik Naruto adalah fisik seseorang yang tangguh, yang dapat berlari jauh dengan cepat tanpa harus terlalu merasa lelah, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang memang hanya gadis biasa pada umumnya.

"Tahan Hinata! Kita hampir sampai." Tiga meter lagi maka mereka akan keluar dari cengkraman mahkluk itu, tapi…

Dalam sekejap mata, di hadapan mereka terbentuk sebuah kubah berwarna ungu gelap yang membentang sepanjang wilayah Tokusatsu Gakuran dengan tinggi mencapi 20 meter, kubah yang menghalangi mereka menuju jalan keluar. Dengan brutalnya, Naruto menghantam kubah itu dengan tinjunya yang sudah terasah, namun nihil. Kubah itu tidak hancur malah tetap kokoh menghadang mereka.

"**Kenapa kabur Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**? Permainan baru saja dimulai."** Tanpa menggubris ucapan makhluk itu, Naruto terus menghujani kubah itu dengan tinjunya, terus menerus tanpa henti walaupun ia tahu itu tidak efektif.

Dan tak dinyana, tiba-tiba saat ia masih memukuli kubah itu, dari bawah ada beberapa akar yang ukurannya sebesar badan orang dewasa yang menyeruak dari dalam tanah dan mengikat Hinata serta Naruto. Sontak saja, sebagai seorang petarung ulung yang refleknya sudah terlatih, Naruto langsung menghajar akar itu sampai hancur dan berhasil lepas dari ancaman tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia langsung terikat dan tercekik akar sampai-sampai untuk meronta saja tidak bisa, untungnya ia sedang bersama pelindungnya, orang yang sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya. Dengan murka, Naruto meghantam akar itu dengan tinjunya dan menendang akar bagian bawah yang mengikat kaki Hinata sampai hancur.

Setelah berhasil lolos, secepat kilat ia langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style _dan membawanya masuk secepatnya ke dalam gedung sekolah karena Naruto yakin, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi, kemungkinan besar tubuhnya masih lemas karena lilitan akar tersebut. Ia akan bersembunyi dulu di dalam gedung sekolah dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengalahkan makhluk hina tersebut.

Akar itu tak berhenti mengejarnya sampai ia benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam sekolah, bisa di bilang sekarang halaman belakang dekat gerbang sekolahnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi kebun akar.

"**Kau memilih tempat bermain yang bagus Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**!"**

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

'_Kuso_! Makhluk sialan! Siapa sebenarnya dia! Brengsek!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, ini benar-benar keterlaluan, makhluk hina itu benar-benar ingin membunuh Hinata. Kentara sekali kalau akar itu menyerang Hinata lebih cepat dibanding akar yang menyerang Naruto barusan, dengan kata lain serangan akar yang dilancarkan kepada Hinata sengaja dipercepat oleh si brengsek itu, Naruto benar-benar dapat merasakan perbedaannya. Ia bahkan dengan sangat mudah menghindari akar itu dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Naruto terus saja berlari sambil menggendong Hinata, ia tak menggubris permintaan Hinata yang meminta untuk diturunkan. Ia terus berlari semakin dalam, tidak peduli ka arah mana, asalkan sejauh mungkin dari iblis itu. Butuh strategi yang matang melawan makhluk yang tak bisa ditandingi dengan otot.

"Na-Naru-_kun_, turunkan a-aku disini." Hinata merasa benar-benar payah, selama hidupnya yang baru 17 tahun ini, ia sudah atau hampir selalu ditolong oleh Naruto, terkadang ia merasa ia hanya akan terus merepotkan si pirang jika terus didekatnya. Seperti kasus 7 bulan yang lalu, saat senja hari dimana ia harus pulang sendiri dan diganggu sekumpulan remaja tanggung didekat jembatan menuju rumanya, karena Naruto tidak bisa mengantarnya akibat masih harus menjalankan hukuman dari Tsunade-_sama_ karena dengan beraninya atau bodohnya melihat pakaian dalam yang waktu itu dikenakan oleh kepala sekolah Tokusatsu Gakuran itu, bahkan Naruto sudah memohon-mohon agar diampuni karena ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Saat itu ia hampir dilecehkan oleh para remaja tanggung tersebut ketika Naruto dengan brutalnya menendang wajah dari salah satu remaja mesum itu sampai pingsan dan menggila dengan mengahancurkan mereka semua.

Dan hari ini ia kembali diselamatkan oleh pangerannya, ia merasa banyak sekali berhutang budi pada Naruto. Ia berjanji di dalam hati ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membalas semua kebaikan Naruto dan berusaha menjadi gadis yang lebih tangguh lagi, tapi itu pun kalau mereka berdua bisa selamat dari _terror _makhluk yang ia duga Shion karena yang biasa memanggil Naruto di sekolah dengan 'Uzumaki-_kun_' hanya Shion seorang. Namun ia tak berani menilai lebih dalam lagi, ia tak mau berburuk sangka. Toh, sekarang hati Naruto sudah jelas hanya untuknya, bukan pada Shion, tapi apa salahnya kalau ia sedikit berspekulasi? Uh, membingungkan.

Setelah akhirnya mereka berada di dalam gedung utama sekolah Tokusatsu Gakuran, mereka menyisir area di gedung tersebut yang mereka anggap pas sebagai tempat persembunyian, yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang adalah bersembunyi dan menyusun rencana sambil sedikit –ralat, banyak berharap akan ada bantuan yang datang. Siapa pun itu, entah itu sesama murid atau bahkan musuhnya dari sekolah lain. Selama itu berupa bantuan, ia tak peduli. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di laboratorium komputer sekolah, karena selain tempat itu yang paling gelap dan menyimpan banyak barang –yang mana berguna untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka- juga terletak paling jauh dari koridur utara sekolah mereka.

"Na-Naru-kun, apa kau me-merasa bahwa makhluk tadi mi-mirip se-seperti….. Shi-Shion?" Ucap Hinata memecah keheningan dengan sangat pelan, tetap saja ia tidak enak jika sudah menuduh gadis lain sembarangan, disisi lain ia hanya ingin mendengar pendapat Naruto.

"Ah, kau berpikir seperti itu juga ya? Yah, memang ku akui ia seperti Shion karena hanya ia yang memanggilku dengan 'Uzumaki-_kun_', tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa seperti itu? Apa karena pengaruh buku itu?" Naruto mencoba kembali berspekulasi lebih dalam, dugaannya mengenai siapa sebenarnya wanita itu adalah Shion, ternyata sama dengan yang Hinata maksud.

"La-Lalu apa yang akan ki-kita lakukan sekarang, Naru-_kun_?" Walaupun otak mereka sama-sama 'encer' bahkan bisa dikatakan Hinata yang lebih mendominasi bila berhubungan dengan _IQ _tapi tetap saja mereka tidak diberi pengetahuan cara membasmi makhluk yang bisa mencabut kepalanya sendiri, membuat kubah penghalang, dan memunculkan akar dari dalam tanah, otodidak kah? Mustahil. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja, mungkin sedang sibuk berpikir batin Hinata.

Lain Hinata, lain juga dengan Naruto, otaknya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengalahkan atau setidaknya kabur dari tempat ini dan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain, ah, iya ingat! Ia membawa ponsel, dengan seksama ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya tapi naas, batrenya habis dan tidak bisa dinyalakan.

"Kuso!"

"A-Ada apa, Na-Naru-_kun_?"

"Kau membawa ponsel, Hinata?" Lantas Hinata pun merogoh kantong di dalam _blazer_ hitamnya dan menemukan ponsel kesayangannya.

"I-Ini, Naru-_kun_."

Naruto pun langsung menuju ke menu kontak dan mencari nama 'Minato-_san_', setelah menemukan nama yang ia cari, segeralah tombol seperti gagang telephon berwarna hijau ia tekan, namun yang ada sambungan malah langsung terputus tanpa ada nada panggilan sama sekali, ia tetap mencoba sampai tiga kali namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Co-Coba cek sinyalnya, mu-mungkin sinyalnya buruk." Ah, benar juga. Siapa tau memang sinyalnya buruk dan benar saja, tidak ada lambang batang sinyal sama sekali, yang ada malah tanda silang berwarna merah di pojok kanan layar ponsel Hinata, menandakan bahwa tidak ada sinyal sama sekali.

"Sial, kenapa di saat genting seperti ini malah hal seperti ini harus terjadi." Hinata hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dan berkata maaf, ia merasa tidak berguna. Sangat tidak berguna.

"Sudahlah Hinata, angkat kepalamu. Jangan murung begitu, aku tidak menyalahkan mu." Disaat itu juga ia berani mengangkat kepalanya dan disaat itu juga ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYAAA!"

Karena yang ia lihat bukan wajah Naruto, melainkan wajah gadis dengan rambut berwarna putih kusut yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan bercak-bercak darah dimana-mana, kedua kupingnya seperti habis dicabut dengan paksa dan meninggalkan bekas yang mengerikan. Matanya yang sebelah kiri mempunyai bekas seperti ditusuk-tusuk berulang kali, meninggalkan lubang-lubang kecil yang memperlihatkan daging bagian dalam matanya, dan bagian sebelah kanannya hanya rongga mata saja, entah kemana matanya yang satu lagi. Dan yang paling mengerikan serta membuatnya mual ingin muntah adalah mulutnya yang meiliki luka melintang dari ujung bibirnya sampai daerah kuping, membuat mulutnya menganga dan menampakan giginya yang tidak utuh, dan dia tersenyum kepada Hinata. Tersenyum sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai luka di mulutnya semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata! Apa yang terjadi?! Hinata!" Naruto yang terkaget-kaget karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba berteriak karena melihat wajahnya, memangnya kenapa dengan wajahnya? Seingatnya, ia adalah pemuda tampan yang mampu membuat gadis menjerit kegirangan, bukan menjerit ketakutan seperti tadi. Dengan tetap mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata, ia berharap gadisnya cepat sadar dan tidak menjerit lagi karena takut mereka akan ketahuan. _'Jeritan mu terlalu keras, Hinata!'_.

"Na-Naru-_kun?_" Hinata seolah tersadar dan langsung mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, sekarang yang ia lihat hanya gurat kekhawatiran di wajah tampan kekasihnya, lantas yang tadi ia lihat itu bukannya Shion –maksudnya, makhluk mengerikan itu?

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"A-Aku ta-tadi melihat wajah ma-makhluk mengerikan itu, Naru-kun."

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Kau melihatnya dimana?!" Ini bahaya! Berarti si iblis itu sudah tahu tempat persembunyiannya!

"D-Di-Di wa-wajah mu, Na-Naru-_kun_." Ucap Hinata terlampau pelan, sangat pelan malah. Ia takut perkataannya akan menyinggung perasaan Naruto dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Apa? Di wajahku?" _'Apa ia sedang bercanda?'._

"Ma-Maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud me-menyinggung mu. Ta-Tapi sungguh, aku me-melihat makhluk itu di-di wajah mu, Na-Naru_-kun_."

Wajah tampannya tampak mengerut, sejurus kemudian manik matanya mengedar mengitari ruangan persembunyiannya, memastikan Hinata tidak salah lihat dan iblis itu tidak ada di sini.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya, ia hanya sekedar butuh pembuktian saja.

"Te-Tentu saja, Na-Naru-_kun_. Ta-Tapi sungguh, aku ti-tidak bermaksud be-begitu."

"Apakah ia sedang melancarkan ilusinya?"

"**Kalau iya, memang kenapa Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**?"**

Sang Uzumaki dan Hyuuga itu pun tersentak. Ini mimpi buruk.

Naruto dengan tercekat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tepat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Shi-Shion?" Wujud itu adalah wujud Shion, bukan iblis mengerikan seperti yang ia lihat di koridor utara sekolahnya. Dugaannya dan Hinata ternyata benar, makhluk mengerikan itu adalah Shion.

"**Ah, akhirnya kau ingat juga Uzumaki-kun."** Shion mengulum senyum, bedanya dulu ia akan terlihat makin cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu namun sekarang tak ubahnya seperti seringai seekor singa yang menemukan buruannya. Dan sialnya lagi, Shion berada tepat di belakang Naruto.

Dengan menggagas ide yang langsung terbesit dipikirannya, ia kembali menyeret Hinata menjauh dari tempat Shion berada dan kembali lari marathon demi menghindari maut. Ia terus berlari menjauhi laboratorium komputer tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"A-Ano, Uzumaki-kun… Kau terlalu kuat memegang tanganku." Kenapa suara Hinata terdengar malu-malu, dan kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan 'Uzumaki-kun'? Dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh dan benar saja, yang ia seret bukan Hinata melainkan Shion!

Tapi anehnya kenapa _gesture_ dan ekspresi Shion tidak seram seperti tadi melainkan kembali seperti Shion yang dulu ia kenal dengan ekspresi malu-malunya? Ia terdiam menatap perubahan Shion yang tiba-tiba dan melupakan bahwa ia malah meninggalkan Hinata di laboratorium komputer sendirian.

Mendadak Shion malah memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada hangat seorang Naruto Uzumaki dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto lebih dari apa pun. Ya, Shion sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi kemudian….

JLEB!

Mata Naruto terbelalak, Shion menusuknya. Orang yang dua detik yang lalu mengatakan cinta padanya malah menusuknya? Cinta macam apa itu?

Bugh. Naruto jatuh berlutut memegangi perutnya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat tusukan Shion di perutnya. Sengatan listrik seperti menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia mulai merasa kebas di sekitaran perutnya.

"Ke-Kenapa Shi-Shion?" Naruto pun terbatuk dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, kemudian ia menengadah dan hanya menemukan tatapan dingin serta menusuk dari Shion.

BUAGH!

Shion menendang muka Naruto sampai ia terjungkal ke belakang, kemudian ia berjalan medekati Naruto, menatap wajahnya sebentar, lalu meilirik luka di perut Naruto.

"GAAAAAHH!" Naruto meraung kesakitan saat Shion menginjak luka yang baru saja ia buat di tubuh Naruto dengan keras, darah pun semakin mengalir dan membasahi lantai tempat Naruto berbaring. Shion kembali menatap wajah tampan yang sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan. Wajah yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

"WUUAAAAARGHHH!" Shion kembali menusuk Naruto, namun sekarang tusukannya ia layangankan ke paha kiri Naruto. Tusukan yang lumayan dalam, darah kembali membasahi celana kain hitam milik Naruto. Sakitnya bertambah 2x lipat saat Shion menusuk pahanya. Tubuhnya melemas karena kekurangan darah, wajah tampan itu memucat.

"Ke-Kenapa ka-kau tidak me-merima ajakan Sa-Sasuke sajah? Di-dia lebih tampan da-dari kuh, dia ju-juga seorang U-Uchiha." Ya, Naruto ingat kalau waktu itu Sasuke Uchiha, rivalnya di kelas tengah menyukai Shion namun tak di sangka langsung Shion tolak mentah-mentah. Saat itu bahkan ia tertawa sangat keras, mengetahui seorang Uchiha di tolak dengan tidak elit oleh seorang gadis. Shion adalah gadis kedua yang pernah menolak pesona seorang Uchiha. Orang pertama di Tokusatsu Gakuran yang tidak terbius bahkan menolak seorang Sasuke Uchiha secara terang-terangan adalah seorang gadis pemalu dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang sudah mencintai Naruto sejak lama.

"Karena hatiku telah memilihmu, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto terpekur, sebegitu cintanya kah Shion Taguya padanya? Segila itukah bila seorang gadis tengah jatuh cinta?

"**Kalau aku tak bisa memiliki mu, maka begitupun dengan Hinata."** Berubahlah wujud Shion kembali menjadi _Decoxita. _Kembali ke wujud iblisnya.

"**Dan juga aku benci pada gadis Hyuuga itu, membusuklah ia di dasar neraka."**

Lalu ia pun mengangkat tangannya kemudian merentangkan kelima jarinya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah laboratorium komputer, tempat di mana Hinata berada. Naruto pun tercekat, dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari menuju ke tempat Hinata berada, mengesampingkan rasa linu saat ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak sesuai perintahnya.

"**Kenapa kau masih menolongnya? Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Kenapa?!" **Raungan pilu terdengar dari mulut Shion yang sudah dirasuki oleh _Decoxita. _Tak butuh untuk berpikir lama, ia langsung merapal kalimat-kalimat mantra atau segel kuno dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

**ux Daromon go Xanto: VII Xecrux! **

Tanah yang berada di lantai dasar itu bergetar setelah ia selesai mengucapkan mantra kuno tersebut. Dari celah-celah lantai itu, keluar semacam percampuran antara debu dengan asap yang berwarna hitam dan secara perlahan-lahan, tujuh orang pasukan hitam buatan _Goroth_ muncul dengan armor perangnya. Tubuh mereka kekar dengan gumpalan otot yang besar, hanya saja dibeberapa bagian, tulang mereka terlihat dengan jelas. Badan mereka memang manusia tapi kepala mereka adalah kepala _Folumm, _sejenis elang hitam di jaman _Nepalathic _namun mereka memiliki rambut yang menjuntai sampai ke punggung. Mereka juga memiliki 4 tungkai sayap berwarna hitam legam di punggungnya, dan masing-masing dari mereka menggengam dua pedang besar yang terbuat dari taring _Xelo, _macan raksasa yang juga berasal dari jaman kaum _Nepalathic_.

"**Ne Ggara si Dexo no Mantha!" **Ucap Shion atau lebih tepatnya _Decoxita_ kepada para pengabdinya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arah tempat Hinata. Seketika itu, para _Xecrux_ yang sudah Shion _summon_ langsung menjalakan perintahnya. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah yang tuannya tunjuk, tanah yang mereka gunakan sebagai pijakan mereka berlari pun menjadi retak dan merembes ke dalam karena kuatnya tenaga magis mereka, bahkan dua diantara mereka ada berlari di tembok koridor barat yang mengarah ke laboratorium komputer.

Disisi lain, Naruto sempat menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memasang tampang ngeri dan menambah kecepatannya saat melihat siapa yang mengejarnya. Keitaka ia sudah sampai tujuannya, ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar juga. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari dan ia gapai setengah mati.

"Hinata!"

"Na-Naru-_kun_…." Ucap Hinata bergetar, ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan kembali, padahal ia sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kemudian ia dibuat tercekat saat melihat luka dan darah yang terus mengalir dari perutnya. Tak lupa juga darah yang merembes keluar dari mulutnya. Saat Hinata akan berkata lagi, terdengar bunyi tembok yang hancur karena dipukul dengan keras dari luar.

BLAR! JDUAR! BLAR!

Tiga _Xecrux _sudah berhasil masuk dengan menghancurkan pintu serta tembok laboratorium komputer Tokusatsu Gakuran diikuti dengan empat _Xecrux_ lainnya, mereka dengan perlahan masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata terdiam ketakutan. Lantai itu terasa bergetar saat para _Xecrux_ sedang berjalan.

"A-Apa itu, Na-Naru-kun?" Hinata bergetar ketakutan saat melihat rupa para _Xecrux_ yang memburu mereka, apalagi saat melihat apa yang sedang mereka genggam. Dua buah pedang raksasa yang digenggam pada masing-masing dua tangan mereka. Di setiap sisi pedang itu terdapak banyak bercak warna merah kehitaman yang sudah mengerak.

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata. Yang ia lawan sekarang adalah tujuh makhluk kuno dengan dua pedang raksaksa yang siap mengoyak tubuhnya kapan saja. Sehebat apa pun Naruto, tetap saja ia hanya remaja biasa yang tahu batas kekuatannya. Ia melindungi Hinata dibalik punggungnya. Setidaknya ia bisa melindungi Hinata di saat-saat terakhirnya dan meninggal bersama orang yang ia cintai dengan tekad untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak menyesal mati layaknya ksatria yang gugur di medan perang demi melindungi sang putri.

Kumpulan prajurit kuno itu semakin mendekat, 3 meter lagi dari posisi Naruto dan Hinata berada. Mereka sudah mengangkat pedangnya dan siap menebas dua remaja yang saling mencintai ini.

"Hinata Hyuuga, aku sangat mencintai mu."

"_Hontou ni aishiteru Naru-kun, hontou."_

Dan mereka memejamkan mata mereka rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

**Sixth Seal: Gods Hands!**

BRAKH! BRAKH! BRAKH!

Puluhan tangan kasat mata berbentuk kayu itu muncul dari bawah dan menahan serta mementalkan pedang kuno raksasa itu berserta pemiliknya, mantra yang diucapkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang cerah. Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang datang ke tempat itu lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, wanita yang diketahui sudah dewasa itu memiliki rambut merah marun yang indah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Naruto, Hinata?"

Naruto dan Hinata langsung membuka mata mereka, ia hapal betul suara ini. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Kaa-_san_ nya! Kushina Uzumaki!

"Ka-Kaa-_san_? Benarkah i-itu kau?" Entah harus bersikap apa saat melihat Tou-_san_, Kaa-_san_ dan beberapa teman orang tuanya yang datang dan menolongnya, senang bercampur kaget. Ia takut kalau itu semua hanya halusinasinya, lagipula sejak kapan Tou-san nya bisa memunculkan dan membuat puluhan tangan yang terbentuk dari kayu hanya dengan sebuah ucapan, eh?

"Tentu saja ini Kaa-_san _mu –_ttebane_!" Ya! Itu benar-benar Kaa-_san_ nya!

"Naruto! Hinata! Cepat minggir!" Eh, tunggu? Apa barusan yang berkata adalah Shikato Nara? Ayah dari seorang jenius universal, Shikamaru Nara? Kenapa para orang tua bisa ada di sini?

Para _Xecrux_ itu bangkit, hendak menyerang ke arah para orang dewasa berada, bukan lagi ke arah Naruto maupun Hinata. Dua prajurit kuno itu berlari kemudian mendadak membungkukkan badannya dan meloncat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

**Twelfth Seal: Gods Barrier! **

Minato Namikaze kembali menggumamkan mantra, sedetik kemudian munculah bentangan kayu yang sangat lebar, kayu-kayu itu melindungi Minato dan juga orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Tak lama berselang, terdengar bunyi benda yang memukul penghalang kayu itu dengan kuat dari luar.

"T-Tou-san?" Naruto benar-benar heran, sejak kapan Ayahnya jadi sehebat dan sekeren ini? Apalagi kayu-kayu itu, apakah Ayahnya seorang penyihir seperti di film-film?

"Nanti kami jelaskan, sekrang kalian berdua berlindunglah di belakang kami!" Hiashi Hyuuga serta beberapa orang lainnya segera melompat dan berdiri di samping Minato. Sepertinya akan ada pertempuran yang hebat.

Tak butuh untuk disuruh dua kali, Naruto serta Hinata langsung bergegas mundur ke belakang para orang tua.

"Naruto, berbaringlah. Aku akan menyembuhkan luka mu." Tsunade Senju segera menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang kanan ke arah perut Naruto dan telapak tangan yang kiri ke arah paha kiri Naruto seraya menggumamkan mantra. Cahaya kehijauan segera melingkupi area yang disentuh oleh kedua telapak tangan Tsunade.

'_Kenapa Tsunade Baa-san ada di sini?'_

Rasa hangat segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto saat cahaya kehijauan itu berpendar, luka yang menganga itu perlahan-lahan tertutup dengan sempurna, rasa sakit yang teramat ia rasakan tadi sudah menghilang.

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini, jangan pergi kemana-mana." Tsunade menambahkan, pelindung kayu yang tadi melindungi mereka perlahan-lahan mulai mengalami keretakan dan sedikit lagi mengalami kehancuran.

"Bersiap-siaplah semuanya!" Minato mengkomandoi mereka, dan tak lama pelindung kayu itu hancur, menampakkan tujuh _Xecrux_ yang menatap mereka dengan murka. _Xecrux_ itu berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah Minato dan yang lainnya.

**Thousand of Spears! **

Hiashi segera maju menerjang para Xecrux itu, setelah mengucapkan mantra, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan. Tangannya di lingkupi _chakra_ berwarna biru yang membentuk muka macan, dan sejurus kemudian, kedua telapak tangan Hiashi bergerak sangat cepat seperti ribuan tombak yang menerjang ke arah prajurit kuno itu. Dua orang Xecrux segera terpental saat terkena jurus Hiashi.

Setelah Hiashi maju, sekarang giliran Chouza Akimichi yang beraksi, ia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya erat-erat dan berucap…

**The Unborn Hand!**

Tangannya yang ia kepalkan langsung berubah tujuh kali lipat lebih besar dari tangan manusia normal dan meninju 3 _Xecrux _sekaligus. Sekalipun mereka menggunakan pedang raksasa mereka sebagai tameng tapi tetap saja tidak bisa melindungi mereka dari serangan tangan maut Chouza.

"Minato! Kushina! Cepat pergi dan cari bukuitu! Biar kami yang urus bagian ini!"

Minato terdiam sebentar, namun tak lama ia mengangguk. Ia percaya teman-temannya sangat tangguh dan bisa di andalkan.

"Baiklah, kami percayakan pada kalian. Kami titip Naruto!" Syut. Minato dan Kushina hilang dalam sekejap, hanya meninggalkan sedikit kepulan asap yang menjadi bekas mereka menghilang tadi.

Naruto menganga, Ayah dan Ibunya bisa menghilang dalam sekejap? Keren sekali pikirnya! Ia berjanji setelah ini semua berakhir, ia akan meminta atau kalau perlu memaksa Ayahnya untuk mengajarinya jurus-jurus keren yang baru saja Minato perlihatkan.

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

"**Ah, jadi ada orang baru yang ikut bermain ya?" **

"Apakah itu orang yang dirasuki Decoxita, Minato? Menyeramkan sekali." Kushina sedikit ngeri saat melihat wujud dari orang yang dirasuki _Decoxita _tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah Kushina, dia bisa membunuh kita dalam sekejap kalau kita lengah." Minato adalah tipikal orang yang selalu tetap tenang dan mawas dalam keadaan segenting apa pun. Itulah sebabnya saat masih muda ia selalu di hormati dan selalu dapat di andalkan dalam situasi paling buruk sekalipun, selain karena ia memang kuat.

"**Rambut dan wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki-**_**kun**_**."** Ia senang ia akan menghabisi orang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang sudah meleburkan hatinya menjadi abu, ia bahkan tersenyum girang saat melihat Minato.

"Kau kenal dengan anak ku?!" Kini giliran Kushina yang menyahut dengan terkejut apalagi saat ia menyebut nama anaknya dengan sebutan yang mesra, iblis di depan nya ini kenal dengan anak nya? Jangan-jangan ia adalah teman Naruto?

"_**Ara**_**, Uzumaki-**_**kun**_** adalah anak mu? **_**Sugoi-nee**_**! Aku bisa membunuh anak dan orang tuanya sekaligus!" **

Segera setelah itu, Shion membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan keluarlah ribuan serangga hitam dari mulutnya yang kemudian terbang menuju Minato serta Kushina.

**Seal! Dimension of Nothingness!**

Kushina merentangkan telapak tangan kirinya lebar-lebar sementara tangan kanannya memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak lama, secara perlahan muncul sebuah lubang hitam kecil yang muncul di tengah-tengah telapak tangan kiri Kushina dan menghisap semua serangga laknat itu sampai habis.

"**Oh, kau lumayan juga Uzumaki-**_**san**_**." **Tatapan Shion yang seakan meremehkan Kushina serta Minato, dia lebih percaya dengan kekuatan gelapnya di banding dua 'matahari' yang sedang ia lawan.

"Jangan remehkan kami." Desis Minato, ia tidak suka jika istrinya di remehkan, sekalipun yang meremehkannya adalah seorang iblis kuno. Shion hanya menyeringai.

"**Bagaimana kau akan menghisap ini, Uzumaki-**_**san**_**?" **Shion menghentakkan tangannya ketanah, dan terlihatlah lingkaran segel yang menjalar keluar di bawah telapak tangannya.

**Kuffe Domn o Juyont!**

BUSH! Asap mengelilingi tubuh Shion, dan BRAKH!

Munculah 2 badak raksaksa dengan 4 cula di kepalanya, ia mempunya 3 mata dan ke semua matanya sama seperti mata Shion yang sekarang.

"Kushina, kau cari buku itu! Biar aku yang tahan sampai kau menemukan bukunya!"

"Ta-Tapi Minato, ka-

"Sudah cepat cari! Tempat ini akan hancur kalau kita tidak segera menyegelnya! Kau ingin anak kita bersekolah di tempat yang lain, Kushina?!"

"Ba-Baiklah, Minato.."

BUAGH! Salah satu dari badak raksasa itu terpental dan menabrak tembok pembatas Tokusatsu Gakuran. Hanya Tsunade Senju yang bisa melakukan itu. Wanita dengan tenaga super. Tangannya menguarkan aura berpendar berwarna hijau saat memukul badak raksasa itu. Kemudian Minato menghantam badak yang satunya lagi dengan ribuan kayu yang menyerang tepat di wajah badak kuno itu.

"Aku akan membantu mu, Minato! Sekarang cepatlah cari Kushina!" Kushina mengangguk, Minato kembali merapal segel dan segera tanah yang berada di hadapannya menjadi hancur dan bergelombang membuat pijakan Shion jadi oleng dan kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Tsunade. Ia meninju Shion tepat di wajah hingga ia terpental sejauh 14 meter dari tempatnya semula dan menghantam tanah dengan telak.

**Seal! Gods Eye!**

Kushina menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke tanah sambil terpejam, ia mulai mencari buku itu dengan kekuatan magisnya. Hup! Ia menemukan buku itu dengan koordinat sebelah utara serta 7 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera berlari –karena yang tadi membuatnya bisa menghilang dengan sekejap adalah Minato yang membawanya- ke arah buku itu.

"**Kau kira, kau bisa apa dengan buku itu, hah!"**

Dengan sekejap mata, Shion sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan mautnya yang hendak menusuk Kushina. Minato tak tinggal diam, ia dengan kecepatan kilatnya segera menendang Shion dan menarik bahu Kuhina agar menjauh dari Shion.

"**Kalian sungguh menyebalkan!"** Muka Shion terlihat retak setelah tadi Minato menendangnya dengan sekut tenaga dan ditambahkan _chakr_a di kakinya.

Shion kemudian mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura yang menyakitkan

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

"Sial, mereka tak bisa mati." Hiashi mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata melihat Hiashi dengan pandangan khawatir, andai ia bisa membantu Ayahnya. Ia meremas bagian ujung roknya, sedih karena ia tidak bisa membantu orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa kita bantu. Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa kalau mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir dan kita semua bisa pulang dengan selamat." Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata, ia bisa merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan karena Naruto juga merasakannya. Ia dan Hinata hanya bisa diam melihat bagaimana gagahnya Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikato Nara, Chouza Akimichi, dan Fuugaku Uchiha melawan para _Xecrux_ itu.

**Great Fire Ball!**

Dari mulut Fuugaku tersembur enam bola api raksasa yang menghantam dengan telak 3 _Xecrux _itu sementara yang lainnya bisa menangkis bola api Fuugaku dengan pedangnya masing-masing. Fuugaku tak menyerah, ia kembali mengeluarkan jurus lainnya. Kedua tangan Fuugaku di selimuti api hitam yang membara, namun _Xecrux _juga tak tinggal diam, mereka sama-sama maju hendak beradu kekuatan dan hasilnya adalah ledakkan kekuatan yang dahsyat, Fuugaku serta _Xecrux_ itu pun terpental.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Fuugaku?" Hiashi segera menangkap tubuh Fuugaku saat berberapa meter lagi tubuhnya akan menabrak tembok. Fuugaku mengangguk lemah, ia sudah mencapai batas kekuatannya. Melawan pasukan yang tidak bisa mati hanya akan membung-buang tenaga.

**Celestial Shadow!**

Muncullah banyak bayangan hitam yang bercabang, jurus andalan Shikato Nara, bayangan itu segera menangkap semua _Xecrux_ yang ada, mencengkram tubuh mereka kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang, Hiashi!" Teriak Shikato, ia tak bisa lama-lama menahan 7_ Xecrux_ dengan staminya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Tubuhnya sudah berontak lelah, tapi ia memaksakan, semua teman-temannya juga pasti memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertarung melawan para _Xecrux_.

Hiashi mengerti apa yang Shikato maksud, ia segera berlari menerjang para _Xecrux_ yang berhasil Shikato tahan, ketua klan Hyuuga itu memundurkan tangan nya sampai batasnya dan menekuknya. Jurus terkuat yang Hiashi Hyuuga punya, kartu _As_ nya ia singkap. Ia banyak bertaruh pada jurusnya ini, setidaknya I berharap para _Xecrux_ itu akan lumpuh.

**Guilty of The Unlimit Flower!**

Seperti bunga yang menari indah terbawa angin, Hiashi menyerang 7 Xecrux itu dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan dan memukul titik-titik yang menurutnya fatal sampai-sampai titik yang barusan ia pukul menjadi berlubang karena dahsyatnya efek pukulan Hiashi. Dan _Bingo_! Tujuh _Xecrux_ itu terpental menghantam tembok saat Hiashi mengakhiri 'tarian'nya.

Hiashi jatuh terduduk begitu pun Shikato, ini adalah batasnya, kalau sampai iblis itu masih bisa bangkit. Habislah mereka semua. Fuugaku sudah terbaring lemah, Chouza sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi. Apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Minato, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

.

.

**-Las Noches de Damned Book-**

.

.

Minato dan Tsunade bisa menahan amukan dari Shion yang baru saja melepas kekuatan _Decoxita_ nya, sekrang ia benar-benar bukan Shion lagi, ia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi _Decoxita_.

"Dia sudah berubah sepenuhnya, Minato. Ini semakin gawat." Tsunade adalah seorang kepala sekolah yang tegas, ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun merusak sekolahnya, tapi untuk kasus ini ia tak peduli jika sekolahnya harus hancur sekalipun, yang penting _Decoxita _bisa di kalahkan dan mereka semua bisa selamat. Jika _Decoxita_ sudah mengusai sepenuhnya tubuh _vessel _nya, maka kekuatannya akan sempurna dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Sementara Kushina terus berlari menuju arah buku itu, Minato dan Tsunade mempercainya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semua yang telah mempercayainya, terlebih ini menyangkut masalah nyawa. Kushina tak ingin mati sekarang dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

Ia berhasil menggapai buku itu, ia mulai membalik halamannya ke halaman pertama, di mana terdapat kata-kata untuk menyegel sang _Decoxita_. Tapi tak di sangka, sang _Decoxita_ sudah berada di sampinya, menatapnya dengan angkuh. Tentu saja, Minato dan Tsunade tak tinggal diam, mereka segera menyerang _Decoxita_ bersama-sama. Namun dengan mudah, serangan mereka dapat di tangkis dan malah di kembalikan kepada mereka sendiri.

Kushina menatap _horror _atas pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi, dua orang terkuat bisa di hempaskan dengan mudah. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut. _Decoxita_ itu bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, kapan saja.

"Kushina! Cepat baca ayatnya!" Minato menyemangatinya walaupun dengan tubuh yang babak belur dan darah yang terus menetes dari dahinya. Minato memberinya semangat dan kepercayaan yang penuh. Ia tak akan menyerah! Seorang Uzumaki tak kenal kata menyerah!

"**Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah? Menyegelku? Jangan buat aku tertawa!"** Tangannya terayun, hendak menebas kepala Kushina, tapi Kushina tak gentar.

_Le Gorath ux Demo no Garta Delathic_

_Xactiact Le Ruso go Decoxita Nogarta_

_Socrath ro Demo Ento lo Briath de Nepalathic_

_Gotoxa Xubadaro ne Kurathogus_

_Nomecda Protilath un Troxact de Gramu_

_O Cograth Deluxath…_

Tubuh _Decoxita_ itu kaku, apa ayatnya berfungsi? Apa benar ia tersegel? Tapi hanya orang dengan darah _Nepalathic_ yang bisa menyegelnya, tak mungkin wanita ini berdarah _Nepalathic_ karena semua orang dengan darah _Nepalathic_ sudah musnah ribuan tahun yang lalu akibat perang.

"Aku keturunan murni dari Nepalathic jika itu yang kau pikirkan –_ttebane_!"

Buku itu begetar, Kushina hanya berdiri dan menatap sang _Decoxita_ itu. Ia tak bergeming, masih tetap dalam posisinya.

Proses penyegelan di mulai. Buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya ke hitaman yang berpendar, tak lama berselang dari dalam buku itu, keluarlah ratusan rantai yang mengikat tubuh _Decoxita_ dan menariknya ke dalam _Cograth Deluxath_. Jalaran segel yang terdapat ditubuhnya kemudian memudar saat secara perlahan ia tertarik ke dalam buku itu dan berubah menjadi tulisan-tulisan di dalam buku itu.

Ia meronta-ronta, menggapai apa pun berusaha agar tidak tertarik dan tersegel kembali dalam buku itu, ia memegang pergelangan kaki Kushina, namun Kushina hanya diam saja tak terpengaruh akan cengkraman kuat di kakinya. Satu rantai keluar dalam buku itu dan menusuk tangan _Decoxita_ yang mencengkram kaki Kushina dan menariknya hingga ia benar-benar tersegel sepenuhnya ke dalam buku itu dengan bunyi debaman yang keras. Rantai dan kain pembungkus _Cograth Deluxath_ secara otomatis kembali melakukan perkejaannya yaitu mengikat dan membungkus kembali buku itu.

Segera setelah penyegelan berakhir, Kushina mengambil buku itu dan berlari menghampiri suami dan mertuanya. Ia senang semua telah berakhir.

"Buku ini harus segera di lenyapkan." Tsunade menatap buku itu dengan murka, buku yang sudah menghancurkan sekolahnya dan hampir membunuhnya serta orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Ayo, kita kembali ketempat yang lain untuk sesegera mungkin menghancurkan dan mengirim buku ini ke dimensi lain." Mereka bertiga segera menyusul teman-teman mereka di laboratorium komputer dan berharap mereka semua baik-baik saja.

Perjalan di tempuh selama 10 menit dari tempat mereka berada sekarang menuju laboratorium komputer. Setibanya di sana, mereka bersyukur karena teman-temannya baik-baik saja, dan yang terpenting anaknya selamat.

"Hampir saja Minato, kalian lama sekali." Ucapan Fuugaku menyambut kedatangan mereka, ia sangat terlihat kepayahan sekali, duduk menyender pada tembok dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Minato terlihat khawatir sekali dengan kondisi anaknya, terlebih tadi ia sempat melihat luka menganga di perut dan paha anaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tou-_san_. Tapi bisa Tou-_san_ jelaskan, apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kenapa Tou-_san_ bisa melakukan hal keren seperti tadi –_ttebayo_!"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bersemangat, Minato hanya menghela napas, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.

"Dulu di sekolah ini mempunyai satu kelas rahasia, kelas yang isinya hanya untuk orang-orang berkemampuan magis seperti kami." Minato memulai ceritanya dengan _prologue_ yang singkat dan tentu saja, Naruto tidak puas akan hal itu.

"Kelas rahasia? Dan siapa itu yang Tou-_san_ maksud dengan 'kami'?"

"Kelas rahasia yang hanya di ketahui kebenarannya oleh kepala sekolah terdahulu dan juga Baa-_san_ mu. Dahulu kami di kumpulkan oleh kepala sekolah terdahulu yaitu Hashirama-_sama_ karena beliau tahu kekuatan 'spesial' kami dan tentang buku hitam itu, buku yang bernama _Cograth Deluxath_."

"Hiashi-_sama_ menemukan _Cograth Deluxath_ di gudang sekolah, ia terkejut dengan kehadiran buku itu dan lantas menggunakan kekuatan magisnya untuk mendeteksi siapa saja orang dengan kemampuan spesial yang bisa ia kumpulkan di sekolah ini dan di latih. Tujuannya untuk mengumpulkan kami adalah menjaga agar buku ini agar selalu beraa di tempat yang aman dan menghancurkannya saat kekuatan kami sudah di tingkat teratas."

"Setelah kami semua di kumpulkan, kami di masukan ke Tokusatsu Gakuran dan memulai aktifitas kami seperti biasa tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Yang Tou-san maksud dengan kami, adalah para orang tua dari teman-teman mu dan beberapa yang sudah pergi ke luar kota."

"Saat itu yang menjadi wali kelas kami adalah Baa-_san_ mu, karena beliau juga memiliki kekuatan magis seperti kami. Kami memang belajar, namun yang sebenarnya adalah kami di latih untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan magis kami oleh Baa-_san_, guna menahan kebangkitan buku itu kalau sampai terjadi."

Naruto dan Hinata di buat semakin bingung, kening mereka berkerut. Memang mustahil mempercayainya, tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, rasanya tidak ada ala an untuk tidak percaya.

"_A-Ano_, kalau kalian me-mempunyai kekuatan magis, ke-kenapa kami yang keturuan ka-kalian malah tak punya kekuatan ma-magis?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Hinata." Ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Alasan kenapa kalian tidak mempunyai kekuatan magis adalah karena kami menyegelnya sebelum kalian lahir. Kami takut kalian tidak sadar dan menggunakan kekuatan magis kalian untuk hal-hal yang buruk, lagipula dulu kami pikir untuk apa kalian butuh kekuatan magis? Toh, kalian tidak akan bertemu buku itu." Hiashi kembali merenung kembali ke masa lalu, ia dulu ingat bahwa ia pernah hampir membunuh orang karena tak sadar telah menggunakan kekuatan magisnya, semenjak itu Hiashi sering di sebut monster dan orang-orang mulai takut mendekatinya. Ia tak ingin anaknya mengalami hal serupa.

"Apakah kelas rahasia itu masih ada sampai sekarang?" Jika masih ada, Naruto hanya ingin tahu siapa pemghuni kelas itu untuk kemudian menandai mereka agar ia tak berbuat onar dengan murid di kelas spesial itu.

"Kelas itu telah kami bubarkan saat Minato dan yang lainnya lulus karena buku itu sudah berhasil di musnahkan, kami tidak punya alas an untuk membuat kelas itu lagi." Tutur Tsunade menguak memorinya yang telah terkubur selama puluhan tahun.

"Kalau memang sudah di hancurkan, kenapa buku itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul kembali?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mereka juga tak tahu jawabannya, mereka ingat dengan jelas kalau saat itu _dia _sudah memusnahkan buku itu dan membuangnya ke dimensi lain.

"Sebenarnya dulu ada seorang gadis, ia adalah orang terkuat di antara kami, ia pemilik kekuatan magis terkuat bahkan Baa-_san_ mu pun tak sanggup menandinginya. Namanya Hanami Taguya."

Naruto dan Hinata terperangah, Taguya? Bukan kah itu marga yang sama dengan Shion? Mungkinkah ia saudara jauh atau bahkan Ibunya Shion?

"Ia adalah murid pindahan di kelas kami, saat ia pertama kali menunjukkan kekuatannya, kami semua terperangah. Kekuatannya luar biasa, bahkan saat Hashirama-_sama_ melihatnya. Ia langsung menyukai Hanami karena bakat alaminya. Ia menjadi pemimpin kami, selain karena kekuatannya, sifatnya juga tenang seperti Minato."

"Waktu terus berlalu dan sampailah di malam itu, malam khusus di mana buku itu akan di musnahkan oleh Hanami. Kami melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan buku itu dan membuangnya ke dimensi lain, sendirian tanpa bantuan siapa pun."

"Hanya Hanami yang mampu melakukannya karena di saat itu, kekuatan magis kami belum mencapai puncaknya. Tapi sayang, Hanami meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena sakit dan ia meninggalkan seorang anak."

"Apakah anak itu bernama Shion?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat, mereka semua terkejut, bagaimana Naruto tahu tentang anak semata wayang Hanami.

"Dari mana kau tahu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade, ia memang tahu kalau Shion adalah anak dari Hanami dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto, namun anehnya kenapa Naruto bisa menyangka kalau Shion adalah anak Hanami?

"Marga Shion dan perempuan yang Tou-_san _ceritakan sama." Ucap Naruto pelan, ia tak menyangka bahwa Shion adalah anak dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan buku terkutuk yang malah Shion buka segelnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya Naruto?" Tanya Shikato, firasatnya berkata buruk.

"Iya, Shikato-_san_."

"Sekarang di mana anak itu?"

Naruto menghela napas dan melirik Hinata, Hinata hanya merunduk mendapati tatapan nanar Naruto.

"Orang yang sudah Kaa-_san _segel adalah….. Shion."

BLAR!

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, semua terperanjat. Firasat Shikato ternyata benar, semuanya hanya bisa membisu terlebih Kushina. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, pantas aja orang yang sudah di rasuki _Decoxita_ bisa mengenal anaknya. Kushina merunduk, ia tak menyangka telah menyegel anak dari sahabatnya sendiri. Bulir-bulir bening pun menetes dari mata Kushina. Minato menenangkan Kushina, mengusap lembut bahu Kushina.

Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Nanti malam kita akan menghancurkan buku itu dan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Sekarang kita pastikan bahwa buku itu sudah benar-benar lenyap dan musnah dari bumi ini." Perintah Tsunade memecah kebisuan.

.

.

.

_Tiga puluh tiga tahun kemudian._

_._

_._

Seorang wanita berambut gelap berdiri sambil memanjatkan doa di hadapan sebuah makam, makam dari seorang temannya di masa lalu. Ia dan _anata_ nya memang sering berkunjung kemari.

"Kaa-_chan_, makam siapa itu?" Tanya seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang yang tahun ini genap berumur 7 tahun. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya seraya mengelus rambut pirang sang anak. Memang baru kali ini ia turut mengajak anaknya saat mampir ke sini. Baru saja ia akan menjawab, suara _baritone_ menyalaknya.

"Itu makam teman Kaa-_chan_ dan Tou-_chan._" _Anata_ nya datang sambil mengenggam tangan seorang perempuan kecil berumur 4 tahun yang memiliki mata _azure_ warisan sang Ayah. Sang bocah berambut pirang itu mendekati makam, menyipitkan matanya menatap nama penghuni makan tersebut.

"Disini tertulis nama… Shi-on Ta-gu-ya, namanya Shion Taguya, Tou-_chan_?" Bocah bermabut pirang berkata dengan nada riang, sepertinya sifat riang sang Tou-_san_ benar-benar turun padanya. Si pirang alias sang kepala keluarga mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak pertamanya sambil berkata kepada kedua anaknya.

"Iya Hirumi-_chan_, sekarang kalian berdua ucapkan salam perkenalan dan berdoalah untuk Shion-_neesan_."

"Ha'i, Tou -_chan_!" Kedua anak mereka tampak khusu mengoceh di depan makam Shion dan tak lama kemudian menjadi diam dan memanjatkan doa di dalam hati masing-masing. Lima menit kemudian, mereka selesai melakukan 'ritual' mereka.

"Nah, Shion_-chan_. Kami pulang dulu, kapan-kapan kami akan mampir lagi. _Jaa-nee_." Ucap Hinata seraya mengelus makam Shion. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang biasa Hinata lakukan. Mereka berempat pun berbalik menuju mobil mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

'_Arigatou, Hinata, Uzumaki-kun.'_

Mereka tak sadar jika ada bayangan seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata lavender sedang tersenyum kepada mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

**Las Noches de Damned Book, end.**

* * *

**Book 2, pages 673: The Living Darkness, sealed.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh akhirnya kelar juga fyuh *ngelap keringet

Gilak sampe pegel ni leher ngetik final chap! Gomen-nee kalo misal horrornya ga 80% seperti yang di janjiin

Ha-habis cu-cuma yang a-aku bisa hiks hiks *hinata mode=on

Sebenernya ini kepanjangan ga sih buat satu chapter? Tadinya mau di bagi dua cuma karena udah terlanjur bilang two-shoots jadi ga jadi hahahah

Oya, soal nama-nama aneh yang saya garis miringin, itu sumpah saya aja ga tau artinya. Saya ngarang sendiri demi kebutuhan cerita hahahah

btw dari 253 yang ngeliat, cuma 9 orang yang ngereview T_T sedih sekali, seburuk itukah tulisan saya? T_T

Mangap-mangap juga kalau banyak typo, plothole, dan kekuranag yang bisa merusak mata reader semuanya, gomenasai senpai *membungkuk ala penjaga restoran

.

.

**note:**

**Namikaze abe-san**: nah udah ke jawab kan isi bukunya? :D yap, saya setuju kalo Naru-_kun_ only for Hyuuga-_sama!_

**Ayumu Hasegawa**: tenang aja, saya juga NHL ko mba :D lagian saya ga tega di awal udah NaruHina tapi di ukung malah NaruShion muehehehe

**Fikuri-Sama**: Yosh! Happy ending belum tuh? :D

**setiadimuhammad**: syudah kejawab kan buku apa itu? :D

**Amanojaku Miyanoshita**: saya ga hapal tanggal NHFD, lagian saya ga kepikiran buat ikutan NHFD hahaha mungkin tahun depan deh insyaAllah saya ikut :D oya, fict rate M update dong senpai, banyakin adegan NaruTsuna nya *ups

**Lathifah Amethyst-chan**: aduh muup ya kalo misalnya horror nya ga greget T_T malah jadi ga jelas gini hiks hiks *hinata mode=on

Muup buat yang ripiu nya ga saya bales, muup T_T dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mau sudi baca fict nista ini apalagi mau ngeriview *berlinang air mata , Arigatou Gozaimassu Minna! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!

Akhir kata, Jaa-nee Minna~


End file.
